Ni siquiera en la muerte
by KayraDeArcadia
Summary: Éste es un Post-Fin. Gabrielle se halla en un barco rumbo a Egipto y hecha horriblemente de menos a su alma gemela. Xena se siente culpable por el dolor que le ha causado a su "amiga". ¿Qué pasará con ellas?
1. Chapter 1

**NI SIQUIERA EN LA MUERTE**

**Por KayraDeArkadia**

_Espero que os guste esta historia, surgida hace tiempo de una noche de insomnio. Al principio iba a ser más larga, pero luego me falló la inspiración y se me quedó sólo en tres capítulos. Por favor, dejadme vuestras reviews con vuestras opiniones ^^_

**Primera parte**

La veo, asomada a la barandilla del barco, mientras los últimos rayos del sol se reflejan en su pelo. Su pelo, corto y rubio, se agita al son del viento que nos lleva a Egipto. Recuerdo cuánto me gustaba su pelo largo y la manera en que los rayos del sol jugaban con él... Recuerdo cuando montábamos en Argo, yo delante y ella atrás, y cómo su pelo me cosquilleaba en la cara... Recuerdo cuando dormíamos juntas y disimuladamente, fingiéndome dormida, la abrazaba sólo para sentir su aroma... Recuerdo tantas cosas... Tanto juntas...

_Oh, Xena, estar sin ti es tan difícil... Tan difícil... No sé si pueda... Cada día es peor que el anterior... Porque cada día estoy más segura que esto no es una horrible pesadilla de la que vaya a despertar... Te hecho tanto de menos... tanto...  
Recuerdo cada día que pasamos juntas, cada risa tuya, cada palabra, cada gesto... Recuerdo cuando montábamos en Argo, tú delante y yo detrás, y cómo me gustaba aferrarme a tu cintura para apoyar la cabeza contra tu pelo... Recuerdo cuando dormíamos juntas y aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para abrazarme a ti cuando dormías... Recuerdo muchas cosas, Xena... demasiadas... A veces quisiera no recordarlo, para no recordar todo lo que hemos perdido..._

Sus pensamientos me atormentan, atenazan mi alma, me llenan de angustia...  
Casi desearía no saber lo que piensa, no sentir su dolor... Casi... Porque sería injusto que sólo ella sufriera; porque quiero compartir su dolor, hacerlo mío, que de hecho lo es, siempre ha sido así: su alegría ha sido mi alegría, y ahora su dolor es el mío también.

_No sé ni cómo he podido aguantar hasta ahora desde que pude tocarte por última vez, sentir tu calor... Te hecho tanto de menos... El vacío que ha quedado en mi alma y en mi corazón se me hace más grande y profundo que éste océano que ahora surcamos. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, Xena? Siempre me dijiste que yo era tu luz, la fuerza que te impulsaba adelante; lo que nunca te dije, es que tú eras la mía..._

Me quedo sorprendida... ¿Yo? ¿Su luz? Entonces pienso que es cierto... En cierto modo, las dos nos completábamos la una a la otra; éramos como las dos partes de un todo... Después de todo somos almas gemelas... destinadas a estar juntas. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?, me digo... Cuando tomé la decisión de salvar todas aquellas almas, creí que era lo correcto... Ella es fuerte, me dije, sabrá valerse sin mí; ¡Qué equivocada estaba! No en su fuerza, pues si algo no le ha faltado nunca ha sido fuerza para enfrentarse a lo que fuera... sino a sus sentimientos por mí...  
Noto que sus hombros tiemblan ligeramente, no necesito acercarme para saber que está llorando; por mí, como siempre...  
"Oh, Gabrielle... mi Gabrielle... Si sólo hubiera sabido lo que sentías por mí... Ahora lo sé, ahora que es demasiado tarde. Desde el mismo instante en que el sol se ocultó, aquel fatídico día, he sentido todos y cada uno de tus pensamientos, tu dolor, tu amor por mí...  
Quisiera decirte que yo siento lo mismo por ti, casi desde el primer momento en que te vi... Pero no puedo, no debo hacerlo; no quiero que sufras más... Sufres porque me echas de menos, porque me amas y nunca me lo dijiste... ¿Qué sería entonces de ti si supieras todo lo que hemos perdido?"

_¿Dónde estás, Xena? Sé que estás ahí... Siento tu presencia, incluso aunque no pueda verte. Podría verte si quisieras, no lo niegues; pero te ocultas porque crees que tu simple visión me atormenta... Y en parte tienes razón... En parte... Porque si bien es verdad que me atormenta el verte y no poder abrazarte o tocarte, también me atormenta el no poder verte, no escuchar tu voz... Oh, Xena... cómo añoro el sonido de tu voz, tu risa, incluso el modo en que decías mi nombre cuando te enojabas conmigo... Cómo añoro perderme en el profundo mar que son tus ojos..._

"Oh, Gabrielle... no sé qué hacer... no quiero verte sufrir. Sé que estás sufriendo, mi vida, no lo niegues. Puedo sentir todo lo que piensas, lo que sientes... Temes verme, porque temes no poder soportar el dolor de no poder abrazarme; y también temes no volver a verme nunca más... Yo también... Pero lo que más temía se ha cumplido... Te he hecho daño una vez más...  
Te he hecho daño tantas veces...  
Te hice daño al culparte de la muerte de Solan, cuando no tenías culpa alguna... y, no teniendo bastante con eso, te culpé de la muerte de Eli también... Pero tú me perdonaste, siempre lo haces... ¿Me perdonarás ésta vez también? No te culparía si no lo hicieras...  
Te hice daño al creer que tu amor era de amiga, que nunca me amarías como te amaba yo; sin darme cuenta de que tú sufrías igual que yo. Oculté mis sentimientos por ti, disfrazando mi amor con el velo de la amistad... Permití que te casaras con Pérdicas, aún sabiendo que te amaba más que a mi vida, todo por mi maldita cobardía... Si ya entonces tú me amabas como yo, no quiero pensar en lo que debiste sufrir, mi vida...  
Te he hecho daño, ésta última vez, dejándote atrás... atrás para cumplir el Bien Supremo... No puedo dejar de pensar en que si lo hubiera sabido a tiempo... si lo hubiéramos sabido... Quizás no estaríamos aquí... Quizás tu alma no estaría rota, como lo está la mía."

_Sé que lo que hiciste fue para salvar a todas aquellas almas, que era lo correcto... por el Bien Supremo... Pero, una pequeña parte de mí desearía que no lo hubieras hecho..._

"Oh, Gabrielle, yo también lo desearía... pero ya no puedo hacer nada, salvo esperar que puedas perdonarme... Por favor, perdona mi cobardía de no confesarte nunca mis sentimientos..."

_Ahora sé lo que debiste sentir cuando me viste caer en aquel pozo de lava con Hope y me creíste muerta; con la diferencia que tú veías en mí a una amiga, tu luz como me llamabas... Yo también veía en ti a una amiga... y más aún... en ti veía a mi amiga, mi camino, mi vida entera... Te amaba, no como a una amiga; te amaba como persona, como mujer, como mi alma gemela... Te amab... Te amo, Xena... aún te amo. Eso es lo que me parte el alma... Si al menos te lo hubiera dicho... si lo hubieras sabido... si tan sólo hubiéramos tenido más tiempo..._

"Oh, Gabrielle; estás muy equivocada. Cuando te vi caer en aquel pozo de lava, no sólo creí perder a mi amiga, sino a mi razón de vivir, mi alma gemela..." Interrumpo mis pensamientos de repente al caer en la cuenta de que eso es exactamente lo que ella debió sentir al ver mi cuerpo decapitado... Me estremezco al imaginar cómo me hubiera sentido yo si hubiera sido al revés. Por una vez me pongo en su lugar y no puedo evitar odiarme a mí misma por lo que le he hecho... ¿Cómo puedo esperar que me perdone cuando ni yo misma puedo hacerlo?  
Veo que sus sollozos se hacen más profundos al tiempo que se desploma de rodillas sobre el suelo del barco, su brazo aún aferrado a la barandilla y su otra mano cubriéndole el rostro, en un intento inútil de acallar los sollozos que me parten el alma.

_Oh... Xena... Ojalá estuvieras aquí, a mi lado..._

No puedo desoír su petición, no puedo dejarla pasar por esto sola... Me aproximo a ella con la intención de hacerme visible, cuando uno de los marineros que se encontraban en cubierta, un chico joven de apenas unos veinte veranos, se acerca a Gabrielle...

-Señorita, ¿está usted bien?-pregunta con voz preocupada.  
-Sí... sí...-responde ella, rápidamente-. Ya estoy bien.

El muchacho se la queda mirando mientras ella se levanta y recompone lo mejor que puede...

-De verdad-dice ella, ante su mirada fija-. No se preocupe...  
-Estooo...-dice el muchacho, indeciso-. ¿Usted es... usted es la bardo que viajaba con la Princesa Guerrera?  
-Sí, ésa soy yo...-dice tristemente.

El muchacho le estrecha las manos efusivamente, con lo que Gabrielle se sorprende, y yo también.

-Es un gran honor...-empieza el muchacho, pero se interrumpe-. Oh, disculpe; en primer lugar quería decirle que siento mucho que perdiera a su amiga de forma tan horrible...

Gabrielle, asiente en silencio, no le gusta hablar de lo que pasó; no la culpo.

-Es un gran honor-reanuda la frase por donde la dejó-, estrechar la mano de la amiga de la Princesa Guerrera. Tanto mi familia como yo le debemos mucho...  
-¿A qué se refiere?-pregunta Gabrielle.  
-Cuando yo tenía siete veranos, se declaró un incendio en la aldea; casi toda la aldea fue evacuada, pero yo me asusté y me escondí bajo la cama... Ella estaba de paso y, sin ser su aldea o su gente, acudió en nuestra ayuda... mi madre le dijo que no me encontraba y ella entró en la casa, aún a riesgo de su propia vida, me encontró y me sacó sano y salvo...

Empiezo a recordar, según lo va narrando; es cierto, lo hice. Hace tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recordaba.

-Es... era propio de ella ayudar a quien lo necesitaba...-el dolor en su voz es evidente.  
-¿Tal vez necesite estar sola?-pregunta el chico, temeroso de haberle hecho recordar algo que deseaba, quizás, olvidar. Ante el silencio de Gabrielle, decide alejarse, no sin antes ponerle una mano en el hombro, en un gesto consolador-. Si me necesita sólo tiene que llamarme; me llamo Magnus.  
-Gracias-responde Gabrielle, mientras el muchacho se aleja. De nuevo pierde la vista en el horizonte.

Me quedo allí, indecisa, sin saber si aparecer o no. Hace un minuto pensaba hacerlo pero ahora me digo, ¿para qué? Ese gesto... ese gesto de él de ponerle una mano en el hombro es algo que yo nunca podré volver a hacer...  
"Oh, Gabrielle, no sé qué hacer. Quisiera poder abrazarte, pero no puedo. Quisiera poder quitarte todo ese dolor, y tampoco puedo. Sólo puedo dejarme ver y hablarte... Siento todos tus pensamientos, amor, y quisiera decirte que yo también te amo... pero no me atrevo... no temo por mí, sino por ti... No quiero que sufras más... Pero tampoco puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo y siento en mi propia alma todo tu dolor."  
Con éste pensamiento, venzo mis temores y me hago visible. Me quedo unos segundos simplemente observándola... Está considerablemente más delgada; sus mejillas han perdido su color rosado; sus ojos han perdido su luz, su alegría y están enrojecidos de tanto llorar y de no haber encontrado descanso en el sueño. Lo cierto es que apenas la he visto comer o dormir desde que zarpó el barco, desde que comenzó a asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido; al principio me aparecía para aconsejarla e intentar animarla a que probara a comer o dormir un poco, pero sólo conseguía que rompiera en llanto. Así que pensé que dejándola sola, estaría mejor, que era mi presencia lo que la atormentaba... Pero el resultado es el mismo, y comienzo a preocuparme seriamente por su estado de salud...

-Gabrielle...-susurro su nombre. Un estremecimiento de ella me confirma que me ha oído. Pero, en vez de volverse como yo esperaba, sigue mirando el horizonte.  
-¿Para qué has venido?-pregunta, aguantando el llanto.  
-No podía dejar que...-pero ella me interrumpe.  
-No necesito tu compasión, Xena-dice, con un deje de amargura en la voz-. Jamás he necesitado la compasión de nadie.  
-Lo sé, Gabrielle-respondo, no puedo evitar que me duela su tono de voz para conmigo, pero tampoco puedo dejar de sentir que me lo merezco-. Sólo quería...  
-¿Qué querías, Xena?-responde Gabrielle, sin mirarme-. ¿Intentar convencerme una vez más de que lo que hiciste era lo correcto? No te esfuerces, ya lo sé...  
-¿Entonces por qué no quieres verme, Gabrielle?-respondo, sin poder ocultar mi pesar-. ¿Por qué me das la espalda?  
-Porque verte me hace daño...-y su voz suena tan llena de dolor que no puedo evitar sentir que mi alma se contagia de ese dolor, una vez más.  
-Eso no es lo que pensabas hace un momento...-me he descubierto y lo sé, pero no me importa. No sé si le hará daño el saber que sé lo que siente por mí, pero... quizás... quizás, sea eso lo que necesita... saber que lo sé... y tal vez, si encuentro el valor, saber que es correspondida...  
-De modo que es cierto...-se limita a decir Gabrielle.  
-¿El qué?-pregunto, aunque de sobras sé a lo que se refiere.  
-Eso de que podéis oír nuestros pensamientos...  
-Sí-confieso-, es cierto.  
-Entonces, ¿lo sabes?-pregunta simplemente-. ¿Sabes lo que siento por ti?  
-Sí-respondo. Se acabaron las mentiras. Necesita saberlo...  
-Vaya, parece que se ha descubierto el secreto, ¿eh?-dice Gabrielle, sin poder evitar nuevas lágrimas, de nuevo volviéndose hacia el horizonte.  
-Gabrielle...  
-Sí, ya lo sé... Yo soy tu amiga y eso es lo único que ves en mí...  
-Yo también te amo-susurro, justo detrás de ella-. Creo que siempre te he amado.

No obtengo respuesta; no sé si es porque no me ha oído o porque no tiene nada qué decir. De pronto veo que de nuevo le tiemblan los hombros.  
No puedo dejar de preguntarme si he hecho lo correcto... Una parte de mí me dice que sí, pero luego, la otra parte me dice que es injusto hacerla sufrir más; sobre todo por cosas que ya no tienen remedio. Aún sabiendo lo que sentimos la una por la otra, ¿de qué nos sirve ahora? Pero, a pesar de todo, creía que necesitaba saberlo...  
Siempre es igual, creo que la estoy ayudando, que lo que hago es por su bien, y al final siempre acabo haciéndole daño; ni siquiera consiguiendo la redención que tanto ansiaba he dejado de hacerle daño... La veo de nuevo sumida en sollozos; llora por mí, por mi causa, por mi culpa, siempre por mí... Noto una gota que me cae en la mano... Si fuera de carne y hueso y tuviera tacto creería que se avecina una llovizna, pero... ¿Soy yo? No sabía que los fantasmas tuviésemos lágrimas... Será mejor que me vaya y la deje tranquila por un tiempo, me digo... Pero justo cuando comienzo a desvanecerme...

-¿Por qué, Xena?-y su voz está tan llena de angustia y de dolor, que no puedo evitar volver a aparecer y acercarme a su lado, mirando ambas hacia el horizonte.  
-¿Por qué, qué?-pregunto.  
-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-es curioso, pero por su tono de voz ya no siento que esté enfadada.  
-Porque tenía miedo, Gabrielle-respondo sinceramente.  
-¿Tú miedo?-¿detecto una pizca de humor en ella?-. Tú no has tenido miedo en tu vida, Xena.  
-No estés tan segura...-respondo yo, rápidamente-. Temía perderte, Gabrielle.

Me mira sorprendida y continuo:

-Perderte, si te decía lo que sentía por ti... Si te lo decía y me dejabas asqueada o asustad...-no puedo seguir porque ella me interrumpe.  
-Shhh, Xena-dice Gabrielle, poniendo sus dedos a la altura de mis labios. No puedo sentir su tacto pero, aún así, cierro los ojos y los imagino allí cálidos y agradables-. No me habrías perdido, porque yo también te amaba... te amo.  
-Yo... yo también te amo, Gabrielle-respondo yo y noto que mis ojos se humedecen.  
-No sabía que los fantasmas tuviesen lágrimas-dice Gabrielle, sorprendida.  
-Yo tampoco-respondo-. ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?  
-No estaba enfadada contigo, Xena-responde, bajando la mirada-. Nunca lo he estado, realmente.

Ante mi mirada de incomprensión, sonríe tristemente y continua:

-Estaba enfadada conmigo, Xena-dice con la vista en el suelo-, por no decirte lo que sentía por ti... por no haber echado tus cenizas en la fuente cuando tuve la oportunidad... por no haber podido salvarte...  
-Oh, amor-digo yo, sin poder contener las lágrimas-. No te culpes, no es culpa tuya; en todo caso es culpa mía, si yo no hubiera destruido la ciudad...  
-Esa Xena, ya no existe-dice Gabrielle, mirándome fijamente-. Y no quiero que vuelvas a culparte por lo que hicieras en tu pasado oscuro, cada vez que lo haces siento como si me clavaras un puñal en el pecho...  
-Gabrielle, yo...-pero me impide seguir hablando.  
-No, Xena... No me digas que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, lo que hemos luchado, a lo que hemos renunciado... no me digas que después de todo eso... después de esto... no me digas que no has conseguido la redención por todo lo que hiciste... ¿La has conseguido?  
-Sí-respondo yo sin dejar de mirarla.  
-Bien-responde ella con seriedad-. Porque quiero que nunca lo olvides, ¿entendido? Quiero que lo recuerdes y nunca más vuelvas a culparte.  
-Sólo si me prometes que tú tampoco lo harás-respondo yo, emocionada por sus palabras-, menos por las cosas por las que no tienes culpa alguna.  
-Hecho-responde con una sonrisa y, en ese momento siento como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo y tuviera ante mí a aquella chiquilla de Potedaia que nunca perdía la sonrisa.  
-Dilo de nuevo-responde Gabrielle, volviendo la vista hacia el horizonte.  
-¿El qué?-pregunto yo, sin saber a qué se refiere.  
-Me llamaste amor-dice Gabrielle; voltea la cabeza hacia mi lado y me sonríe-. Dilo de nuevo.  
-Amor-respondo yo, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Mi amor...  
-Siempre deseé que me llamaras así-dice con lágrimas, pero ésta vez son de felicidad.  
-Siempre deseé poder hacerlo-le respondo yo, con los ojos húmedos de nuevo. Juntas contemplamos los últimos vestigios de la puesta de sol.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**NI SIQUIERA EN LA MUERTE**

**Por KayraDeArkadia**

_Bueno, pues aquí está la continuación de esta historia. Espero que la estéis disfrutando tanto como yo la disfruté mientras iba saliendo de mi cabecita al procesador de textos ^^_

**Segunda parte**

Han pasado tres días y Gabrielle está considerablemente mejor: ha recuperado el apetito, y su cuerpo encuentra descanso en el sueño todas las noches; sus mejillas están recuperando su hermoso tono rosado y sus ojos la luz que tanto he añorado. Aún me echa de menos, puedo sentirlo... pero ya no le molesta que esté visible ante ella. Anoche incluso la vi que volvía a escribir en un pergamino. Aquello me colmó de dicha, mi amor estaba volviendo a ser la misma. Creo que lo que realmente le pasaba era que tenía miedo de que al tenerme al alcance de la vista no pudiera ocultar lo que sentía y también porque se sentía culpable y de algún modo sentía que no se merecía el verme. Pero ahora todo está volviendo a la normalidad.

Al atardecer del tercer día noto que el cielo se oscurece considerablemente, parece que se avecina una buena tormenta, la tripulación está como loca preparando el barco para sobrellevar lo que tenga que venir.

-Parece que va a llover-dice Gabrielle.  
-Eso parece-responde un grumete que pasaba cerca cargando con un cubo y una bayeta, pero ambas sabemos que Gabrielle se dirige a mí.

Es una suerte que los marineros sepan de Gabrielle: quién es, quiénes éramos juntas y comprendan su dolor, dejándola en sus atardeceres solitarios en cubierta, como algo normal en alguien que ha perdido lo que más amaba y necesita estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Es una suerte porque así no tenemos que preocuparnos de que la vean hablar sola y la tomen por loca o algo peor.

-¿Sabes, Xena?-me dice Gabrielle, mientras en el horizonte se desarrolla la quinta puesta de sol que contemplamos juntas desde que el barco partiera hacia Egipto.  
-¿Sí, Gabrielle?-pregunto yo.  
-Al principio pensé que nunca superaría esto; que este dolor nunca desaparecería...  
-Gabrielle...  
-Pero, si bien no lo ha hecho del todo-me interrumpe ella-, ya no lo siento como un peso que me ahoga por dentro... Creo... creo que...  
-¿Sí?-la animo a continuar.  
-Creo que el hecho de reconocer abiertamente que te amo; el hecho de tú también me ames; ha servido, en cierto modo, para aligerar esta carga... Pero...  
-¿Pero, qué?-pregunto, temerosa de que las cosas no estén yendo tan bien como pensaba.  
-No puedo evitar preguntarme...-espera... _¡No puedes decirle eso!_ Oigo sus pensamientos mientras observo el rubor que cubre su rostro. Se ve tan hermosa...  
-Gabrielle...-digo con tono suave, mientras la miro dulcemente-. Sé lo que sientes por mí, lo que ambas sentimos. Te aseguro que no me voy a escandalizar...  
-¿Qué?-pregunta ella sorprendida. De repente, cuando cae en la cuenta, su rubor se hace aún más intenso. _Oh, cielos... Oh cielos, me oyó. Lo había olvidado... ¿Y ahora qué le digo?_  
-Podrías empezar por decirme que es lo que te preguntas, Gabrielle...-digo yo, mientras me acerco a ella provocativamente. Adoro verla sonrojarse...  
-Yo... no puedo evitar preguntarme... qué habría pasado si te lo hubiera dicho, si lo hubiésemos sabido antes de todo esto-me mira, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas-. No puedo evitar echar de menos tus abrazos, Xena... Sentir el calor de tu cuerpo al abrazarte cuando montábamos en Argo II... La... la cercanía de tu cuerpo cuando dormíamos en las pieles y yo, haciéndome la dormida, me arrimaba a ti todo lo que podía...  
-Gabrielle...-comienzo yo, las palabras ahogándoseme en la garganta; los ojos húmedos de nuevo, a causa del sentimiento y la tristeza que llevan sus palabras. De pronto, caigo en la cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Me mira, extrañada.  
-De modo que creías que no sabía que no estabas dormida, ¿eh?-digo yo, alzando una ceja, burlonamente.  
-¿Lo... lo sabías?-pregunta, incrédula. "Oh, mi Gabrielle... ¿Cuántas veces puedes sonrojarte en una sola noche?"  
-Lo sabía, Gabrielle, por tu modo de respirar... Pero, ¿por qué crees que nunca te dije nada? Porque me gustaba sentirte cerca de mí... Sentir tu calor contra el mío.  
-Xena...-dice, se le ahoga la voz por la emoción; se lleva una mano a los labios para acallar un sollozo, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Su otra mano se alza hasta quedar junto a mi rostro, y yo cierro los ojos como si realmente pudiera sentir su tacto, su calor-. Cuánto desearía... Te besaría si pudiera, ¿sabes?-me dice acercando su rostro al mío; abro súbitamente los ojos y ahora soy yo la que se sonroja.  
-No sabía que los fantasmas, aparte de llorar, también se sonrojaran-dice, burlonamente.  
-Yo no me sonrojo-digo, con fingido enojo, aunque sé que no es cierto.  
-Sí, claro-dice ella, sin abandonar el tono de chanza.

"Ahora verás, pequeña bardo".

-Gabrielle, hay algo más, ¿verdad? No era eso todo lo que querías decirme...-digo mientras la miro maliciosamente-. ¿Qué te estás dejando en el tintero, Gabrielle?  
-Yo... yo...-balbucea, sus hermosos ojos verdes buscando de repente el suelo.  
-Mírame, Gabrielle-le susurro al oído y ella alza la vista para perderse en mis ojos, y yo en los suyos-. ¿Qué es lo que no te atreves a decir, mi vida?

Noto que su mirada se desvía para mirar fugazmente mis labios antes de volver a mis ojos. Yo también vislumbro rápidamente los suyos y no puedo evitar una ola de calor que me recorre entera; nunca había sentido nada parecido en toda mi vida, ni siquiera sabía que pudiera sentir algo en este estado.

-Sabes que estoy enamorada de ti casi desde que te vi por primera vez, ¿verdad?-asiento, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, y continúa-. Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería... bueno, sentirte...-ahí vuelve a sonrojarse y se vuelve para mirar al horizonte.

No puedo evitar otra oleada de pasión cuando capto lo que está insinuando. Lentamente me aproximo a ella, mirándola con dulzura.

-Yo también me lo he preguntado, mi amor-le susurro de nuevo al oído y noto que se estremece, mientras el rubor sube por su piel. Cuánto desearía poder acompañar su camino con mis besos...  
-Cuánto he deseado poder sentir...-su comentario se ve bruscamente interrumpido por una voz de hombre.  
-¿Señorita? ¿Con quién está hablando?-ambas nos volvemos bruscamente y frente a nosotras está el marinero que hace unos días se aproximara a Gabrielle, observándola con el ceño fruncido.  
-Oh... con nadie-se apresura a responder Gabrielle-. Estaba trabajando en una nueva historia... Espero no haberle asustado. Desde siempre tengo la costumbre de preparar mis historias en voz alta para... para ver que tal suenan para... corregirlas si fuera necesario.  
-¿Quiere que le traiga pluma y pergamino?-pregunta él, no muy convencido.  
-Oh, no... nunca las escribo hasta que las tengo más o menos elaboradas y ésta aún está en pañales. Sé que suena raro, pero...  
-Oh, no, señorita; disculpe si la he ofendido-se apresura a excusarse el joven-. Sé que algunos bardos lo hacen, además cada uno tenéis vuestro propio estilo, ¿no es así?  
-Cierto, cierto... mmm... ¿Magnus?  
-En efecto, ese es mi nombre.

El marinero se queda por allí cerca, seguramente para asegurarse que Gabrielle se encuentra bien.  
_Xena, ¿puedes oírme?_ me dice Gabrielle, con su pensamiento.

-Te oigo, amor-le respondo al oído, lo que le causa otro pequeño estremecimiento.  
-¿No sería mejor que se retirara a su camarote, señorita?-pregunta el marinero acercándose-. Comienza a refrescar.  
-Cierto, pero me gustaría contemplar la puesta de sol-dice ella, fingiendo tristeza; porque la finge, ¿verdad?-. Siempre lo hacía con mi amiga...  
-Oh, claro... con Xena-y, temeroso de que el simple hecho de mencionar mi nombre la entristezca aún más, decide alejarse-. No se preocupe, tómese todo el tiempo que quiera.  
-Gracias-dice ella. _Xena, mientras haya gente cerca será mejor que te hable con el pensamiento, ¿no crees?_  
-Me parece una idea excelente, Gabrielle-digo yo.  
_¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado, Xena?_, me pregunta, con una dulce sonrisa mientras se vuelve hacia el horizonte.  
-Oh, creo que me decías que habías deseado mucho sentir algo...-respondo yo, con una mirada seductora.  
_Cierto, dice con un extraño brillo en sus ojos, siempre me he preguntado cómo sería sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío... tus labios sobre los míos... tu piel contra la mía... sentirte dentro de mí... estar dentro de ti..._  
-Ga... Gabrielle-balbuceo, casi sin habla por la profundidad de sus sentimientos y deseos que, ahora expuestos ante mí, me hacían sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo. "Qué idiota fui al no darme cuenta de lo que tenía... de lo que teníamos".  
_Bueno, ahora estamos en paz, amor; tú también me has hecho sonrojar un par de veces._ ¿Me he sonrojado de nuevo? No me había dado cuenta.  
-Yo también me lo he preguntado, Gabrielle-digo yo, situándome a sus espaldas y susurrándole al oído-. De hecho, ahora mismo desearía poder besar tus labios... recorrer tu cuerpo con mis manos...  
_Oh, Xena_, piensa ella sin poder disimular un ligero temblor.  
-Cierra los ojos, Gabrielle-susurro en su oído-, e imagina que puedes sentir mi aliento en tu oreja... mis labios en tu cuello... mis brazos rodear tu cintura...  
-Xena...-susurra, arqueando su espalda, llevada por mis palabras.  
-Shhh, Gabrielle-digo yo, aún detrás de ella-, no querrás que nos oigan... bueno, en realidad, a mí no pueden oírme, pero a ti sí...  
_Xena, ¿acaso pretendes volverme loca?_  
-Más o menos, Gabrielle-digo yo, con un susurro seductor-. Más o menos...  
_¿De qué sirve todo esto, Xena?_, pregunta ella; se vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa, pero tan llena de tristeza que hace que se me encoja el alma. _Tú y yo sabemos que nunca podremos estar juntas de esa forma... ya no..._  
-Gabrielle, vamos dentro-le digo señalando con la cabeza su camarote-. Hay algo que no te he dicho.  
_¿Más malas noticias?_, pregunta, mientras veo el miedo inundar sus ojos. _¿Ti... tienes que irte?_  
-Oh, no, mi vida, no-me apresuro a tranquilizarla-. No es una mala noticia... al menos, eso espero.  
Me adelanto, con un aire misterioso, en dirección al camarote. Al poco siento que ella me está siguiendo, llevada por su incansable curiosidad. _¿A qué te refieres, Xena?_ No respondo. _Oh, vamos; no irás a dejarme con la incertidumbre, ¿verdad?_ No puedo evitar una carcajada. Amo tanto su forma de ser...  
-Paciencia, mi bardo-me limito a responder.

Después de que Gabrielle se haya despedido de los marineros que se preparaban en cubierta para hacer los turnos de noche, entramos al camarote.  
Es una pequeña, aunque acogedora, habitación. Tiene una pequeña mesa en el centro, con un par de sillas a ambos lados de ésta; sobre la cama, que se halla al fondo, se encuentran las ropas de dormir de Gabrielle, perfectamente dobladas. De éstos y de un pequeño armario es de lo que se compone el escaso mobiliario.

-Siéntate, por favor-le digo yo, señalando la cama y, aunque dudosa, accede y se sienta.  
-¿Y bien, Xena?-_aquí podemos hablar sin miedo de que nos oigan, ¿verdad?_ Asiento y ella continúa-. ¿Qué es eso tan misterioso que no podías decirme fuera?  
-Bueno... ¿por dónde empiezo?-ella ve mi titubeo y, con una sonrisa, palmea a su lado para que me siente con ella. Lo hago y se me queda mirando-. ¿Qué?  
-¿Confías en mí?-me pregunta.  
-¡Qué pregunta!-exclamo yo-. ¿A estas alturas, lo dudas?  
-Entonces, háblame Xena-me dice, con mirada suplicante-. Dime qué te preocupa y trataremos de encontrar una solución... juntas. Pero no me apartes, no me dejes al margen, no...  
-Shhh-la interrumpo, sonriendo a pesar de lo nerviosa que estoy-. Sé que en el pasado muchas veces te dejé atrás... pero no era porque no confiara en ti, sino porque no confiaba en mí misma... en lo que haría si te perdía...  
-Xena...-comienza a hablar Gabrielle, pero la interrumpo.  
-Cuando te vi caer en el pozo con Hope...-se me quiebra la voz por el recuerdo, pero ella con su dulce mirada me anima a continuar-. Por un momento temí que me convertiría de nuevo en el monstruo del que llevo tanto tiempo huyendo... Pero no fue así, ¿y sabes por qué?-ella niega con la cabeza-. Por ti, Gabrielle, por tu recuerdo... era lo que me impulsaba a cumplir la promesa que te hice aquel día, a no darme por vencida y a buscar la forma de traerte de vuelta.

Sin palabras, me mira a los ojos, lágrimas resbalan por su rostro.

-Por eso no debes preocuparte, mi amor-digo yo, haciendo ademán de secar sus lágrimas, aunque sé que no puedo-. Nunca más te dejaré atrás... no podría.  
-Xena...-se le atragantan las palabras, ahogadas en el torrente de sentimientos que zarandea su alma como un bote a la deriva en plena tormenta. Y entonces tres palabras, tres palabras son suficientes para expresar todo cuanto ambas sentimos-. Te amo, Xena...  
-Te amo, Gabrielle-pues no puedo decir otra cosa; pues es la única verdad que alcanzamos a ver en esos momentos y negarlo sería como negar al sol que alumbra cada día.

Continuamos ahí sentadas, mirándonos sin hablar, hablando sin palabras, expresando en una mirada todo el amor que sentimos la una por la otra... yo temía que tras mi muerte nada sería igual entre nosotras, que ese sentimiento en mí nunca saldría a la luz... que nunca sabría si ella de verdad sentía lo mismo... y ahora que lo sé, ahora no puedo evitar, a pesar de la situación, sentirme la más afortunada sobre la faz de la tierra...  
Durante unos momentos hablamos de los viejos tiempos. Otro logro para ambas... Temía que hablar del pasado le hiciera recordar todo lo que habíamos perdido; pero, aunque así es, he comprobado que le hace bien poder hablar de ello; poder hablar conmigo, recordarlo, afrontarlo... la ayuda a sacar fuera todo ese dolor.  
La veo cansada, tanto física como emocionalmente; éste ha sido un largo día y todo lo que se ha hablado ha agotado sus reservas emocionales. Le sugiero que se vaya a dormir...

-Ah, no, Xena-me dice con una mirada divertida y una dulce sonrisa que hacen que me derrita-. No creas que por esta pequeña charla y unas cuantas palabras bonitas me voy a olvidar de que tenemos algo pendiente...  
-Cierto, lo tenemos-le digo yo, sin poder evitar sonreír-. No se te escapa una, ¿verdad?  
-Me conoces muy bien-responde ella, devolviéndome la sonrisa.  
-Bueno, veamos...-hago una pequeña pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas-. Antes dijiste que no podríamos estar juntas de esa forma, ¿no?  
-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?-me pregunta ella, alzando una ceja.  
-A que... sí que podemos estar... juntas... de esa forma...-las últimas palabras las digo en un susurro apenas audible; pero estoy segura de que me ha oído a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro: la boca ligeramente entreabierta por la sorpresa, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, el resto de su cuerpo totalmente rígido...  
-¿Qué...?-consigue balbucear apenas-. ¿Cómo... cómo podría ser eso?  
-Podemos estar juntas, Gabrielle-le respondo yo, perdiéndome en sus ojos-, a través de tus sueños...  
-A través de los sueños...-repite más para sí misma. De pronto veo que se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.  
-Gabrielle, ¿qué te pasa?-le pregunto, aunque de sobras sé a que se deben sus lágrimas.  
-¿Qué me pasa?-pregunta, mirándome como si fuera una extraña-. ¿Quieres decir a parte de enterarme de que me has estado mintiendo?  
-Yo no te he mentido, Gabrielle-le digo yo, haciéndole gestos para que baje la voz.  
-¿No?-susurra ella, haciendo considerables esfuerzos por mantener la calma-. ¿Entonces por qué me entero de esto ahora, cuando desde el principio de esta pesadilla me dijiste que no podríamos volver a tener contacto físico?  
-Gabrielle...-ella me interrumpe.  
-¿Sabes por lo que he pasado, Xena? ¿Sabes lo que ha sido para mí desear un abrazo tuyo, aún sabiendo que era imposible?-finalmente, todos sus esfuerzos por mantener el control se desmoronan y estalla en sollozos, echándose sobre la cama.  
-Gabrielle...-no puedo verla llorar; sus lágrimas, su angustia, me duelen en el alma-. Por favor, no llores.

Transcurren unos minutos; poco a poco sus sollozos se van apagando, aunque aún permanece boca abajo con la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-¿Por qué, Xena?-susurra débilmente.  
-¿Por qué no te lo dije?-contesta con un débil "sí", ahogado por la almohada-. Porque no lo sabía.

Se incorpora lentamente mirándome con una expresión que iba desde la sorpresa hasta la incredulidad.

-¿No lo sabías entonces y lo sabes ahora?-pregunta y entonces parece venirle una idea a la mente-. ¿Te lo han dicho las almas?  
-No-respondo yo-. A decir verdad desde que todo terminó no he vuelto a verlas ni a ellas ni a Akemi-veo que su mirada se ensombrece al mencionar ese nombre, no la culpo. Aunque no me lo ha dicho con palabras, sé que está resentida con ella.  
-¿Entonces quién te lo ha dicho?-pregunta, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.  
-Afrodita-respondo yo y Gabrielle abre los ojos con sorpresa.  
-¿Afrodita?-pregunta, con asombro-. ¿La has visto? ¿Cuándo?  
-Hace unos tres días-respondo yo.  
-¿Y me lo dices ahora?-entonces, de pronto se calla. _Oh... ¿qué he hecho? ¿Cómo he podido dudar de ella? Soy una tonta..._  
-Gabrielle...-susurro, mirándola de frente-, no eres ninguna tonta. Es normal que pensaras que... Quiero decir... no sería la primera vez que te dejo al margen.  
-No, Xena-responde ella, negando con la cabeza-. Me has prometido que nunca más lo harías, y yo sé que siempre cumples tus promesas. Siento mucho todo este numerito que he montado... Pero...  
-¿Estás molesta porque no te lo he dicho antes?-me anticipo, incluso a sus pensamientos; la conozco demasiado bien.  
-Un poco-me mira, sonriente-, pero te perdono si me lo cuentas todo desde el principio.

No puedo evitar sonreírle, y sentir que me derrito cuando me devuelve la sonrisa y me mira; me mira, con esos ojos, aún brillantes por el anterior llanto pero a la vez llenos de nueva alegría.

-Bueno, Gabrielle... Para empezar, no te lo dije porque no quería que sufrieras más-me mira, interrogante-. No quería que esperaras la noche sólo por estar conmigo, y te olvidaras de vivir... Ante todo deseo que seas feliz, Gabrielle, aunque eso suponga...  
-Que no estemos juntas-termina ella por mí.

Asiento, bajando la mirada. De pronto siento que Gabrielle se remueve de su posición y se acerca más a mí.

-Xena, si he logrado superar todo este dolor,-me dice, mirándome directamente a los ojos-. Ha sido gracias a ti.  
-Gabrielle, yo...-la miro y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas-. No podía consolarte... No podía abrazarte y consolarte... Quería pero no podía...-cierro los ojos con dolor.  
-Xena, por favor, mírame-abro los ojos, y me encuentro con los suyos que me miran llenos de amor-. Sí podías, Xena...  
-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto, sin comprender.  
-Tal vez no pudieras abrazarme con tu cuerpo, Xena-me dice, sin apartar la vista de mis ojos-, tal vez no pudieras consolarme con un abrazo... pero podías abrazarme con tu alma, Xena, podías consolarme con tus palabras...  
-Gabrielle...-no me salen las palabras; es lo más bonito que me han dicho en toda mi vida y no me salen las palabras. Llevada por un impulso me echo hacia ella y trato de abrazarla; sólo consigo que mi cuerpo atraviese el suyo como lo que soy, un fantasma.  
-Lo... lo siento, Gabrielle, yo...-pero, lejos de entristecerse como yo temía, me sorprendo al ver que me está sonriendo.  
-No te preocupes, Xena-me dice ella, reconfortante-. Además, si Afrodita no se equivoca, podrás hacerlo esta noche.

Siento que una ola de calor me recorre de los pies a la cabeza; de repente, siento la imperiosa necesidad de terminar de contárselo todo, no quiero que haya más secretos entre nosotras.

-Afrodita vino a verme hace tres días; tú dormías y yo estaba... velando tu sueño-me mira y me sonríe, animándome a continuar-. Me dijo que había estado dándole vueltas al asunto, sin encontrar ninguna solución, hasta que recordó algo; algo que con el pasar de los años se ha convertido en historia...  
-¿Una historia?-pregunta Gabrielle, sin poder disimular su entusiasmo-. ¿Qué clase de historia?

La miro y por un momento vislumbró ese antiguo brillo en sus ojos; ése que amo tanto.

-Hace mucho tiempo había dos amantes... ambos eran almas gemelas, como nosotras. Cierto día, unos bandidos saquearon la aldea donde vivían... la mujer se interpuso entre los bandidos y su prometido, tratando de protegerle y ellos la hirieron gravemente. Antes de morir en sus brazos, ella le dijo que no llorara por ella, que volverían a estar juntos... si no en esta vida, en la siguiente, pues eran almas gemelas. Entonces el hombre, lleno de desesperación pidió ayuda a Afrodita; ésta, a su vez y conmovida por el amor tan grande de los dos, pidió permiso a Zeus para permitir que pudieran estar juntos a través de los sueños... no sólo ellos, sino todas aquellas almas gemelas que perdieran a su otra mitad-la miro y veo que está llorando en silencio.  
-Es una historia preciosa-susurra, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. Pero, ¿cómo es que Afrodita no lo recordó hasta ahora? Ella formaba parte de la historia, ¿no?  
-Eso mismo le pregunte yo-no puedo evitar una carcajada-. Ya sabes cómo es... ¡se le había olvidado!  
-¿Por qué no me sorprenderá?-dice ella, con una pequeña risa. Si respirara, me habría quedado sin respiración; hacía tanto que no la oía reír que su risa es como un bálsamo para mi alma.

A juzgar por el silencio que reina en el barco, los marineros ya deben de haberse retirado a sus camarotes, exceptuando a los que les tocara la guardia de esta noche.

-Gabrielle, creo que debe ser ya muy tarde. ¿No deberías irte a dormir?-le digo, mirándola seductoramente.  
-Tienes razón-responde devolviéndome la misma mirada-. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

Se incorpora lentamente y comienza a desvestirse lentamente. Primero remueve sus armas; deja los sais debajo de la almohada, eso lo aprendió de mí... tener siempre a mano las armas, por lo que pudiera pasar. Luego les siguen las botas, las cuales deja en el suelo a los pies de la cama, para después comenzar a desatar el top por detrás... baja un tirante, luego el otro; finalmente se lo quita y lo coloca sobre la cama; aunque está de costado, alcanzo a ver el contorno de un seno lleno y firme, con el pezón arrugado a causa del aire frío de la noche que se cuela por los resquicios de la puerta. Después le sigue el short, quedando en ropa interior. La recoge, junto con el top y se gira para colocarlo todo sobre la mesa. Me quedo clavada en el sitio, incapaz de moverme. Ella es perfecta... perfecta en todos los sentidos. Veo como se mueve lentamente el tatuaje de su espalda, acompañando el vaivén de sus músculos. Cómo se mueven lentamente los músculos de sus glúteos, perfectamente firmes; lo cierto es que, debido al ejercicio intenso a que se ha visto sometido a diario, su cuerpo se ha desarrollado considerablemente: los músculos de sus brazos y hombros se han hecho más fuertes, más compactos; al igual que los de su abdomen y sus piernas; y su resistencia a aumentado sobremanera. Al girarse de nuevo, se encuentra con mis ojos que la observan como si quisieran grabarla en su retina; se ruboriza intensamente, pero no aparta sus ojos de los míos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-me pregunta, seductoramente.  
-Uhmmm... no sé, no sé-hace un pequeño mohín con su cara y me acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella-. Tonta, eres la criatura más perfecta y hermosa que mis ojos han contemplado.  
-Xena...-susurra, haciéndose aún más intenso su rubor.  
-No sabes cómo me tenía que contener para no descubrirme observándote más de la cuenta cuando nos desvestíamos para ir a nadar, o para tomar un baño... cuánto deseaba recorrer tu cuerpo con mi mirada, con mis manos...  
-Yo... también-dice en un susurro apenas audible-. Yo también me tenía que contener para no... bueno, tú sabes...  
-Oh, mi dulce Gabrielle-respondo yo-. No sabes qué alivio siento al saber que ya no tengo que ocultar mis sentimientos, que puedo observarte a mis anchas... a menos, claro está, que te moleste.  
-Oh, no... De hecho, me gusta... que me mires así-responde, con su piel encendida-. Y espero, ésta noche, poder devolverte el cumplido.

Pronto la piel de mi rostro se pone a juego con la suya.

-Gabrielle-intento desviar la conversación, temiendo que el resto de mi cuerpo se ponga del mismo tono si seguimos por ahí-. ¿No deberías ponerte el pijama? No quisiera que cogieras frío.  
-Cierto-dice ella, mirándome pícaramente, como si hubiera descubierto lo que pretendía y me estuviera siguiendo el juego-. Además, comienzo a tener sueño.

Vuelve al lado de la cama y se coloca el pijama. Con las dos manos saca el escaso pelo que se le había metido entre la piel y la tela. Me encanta con ese pelo; una de las cosas que he añorado es la sensación de enterrar mi cara en él, cómo hacía cuando dormíamos, y aspirar su aroma.  
Lentamente se introduce entre las mantas; realmente está cansada, pues le cuesta horrores mantener los ojos abiertos. Antes de cerrar los ojos para encontrarse con el sueño, me mira y me dice:

-Gracias por estar siempre conmigo, Xena.  
-Te hice una promesa, Gabrielle-respondo yo, mirándola con todo el amor que soy capaz-. Te prometí que nunca te dejaría...  
-... ni siquiera en la muerte-termina ella por mí, antes de que sus ojos se cierren.  
-Ni siquiera en la muerte-repito yo suavemente, aunque sé que ya no me oye.

Me preparo para encontrarme con ella. Tal como Afrodita me indicó que debía hacer, cierro los ojos y me concentro en ella, en lo mucho que la amo, en lo mucho que deseo estar siempre a su lado... poco a poco siento que mi espíritu se va desvaneciendo, lentamente..

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**NI SIQUIERA EN LA MUERTE**

**Por KayraDeArkadia**

_Ya llegamos a la última parte de esta historia. Como comenté en el primer capítulo, resulta que mi musa tras ponerme la miel en los labios se fue dejándome sin saber cómo continuarla y temiendo fastidiarla decidí dejarla así. No obstante, me parece que no es un mal final. Espero vuestras reviews diciendome si os gustó el final o no... el final del fic, quiero decir, que ya me supongo que el final de la serie no nos gustó a nadie jeje ^^_

**Tercera parte**

Al principio todo está borroso, pero a medida que mis ojos se van acostumbrando me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en una especie de claro en un bosque. Hay un pequeño fuego de campamento encendido. Al otro lado de éste hay una figura; según me voy acercando, se adivinan las formas de Gabrielle. Está vestida con su top y el short, con los sais colgados de sus botas. Está tal y como la había visto esta noche. Se halla con la cabeza alzada, mirando al cielo nocturno; sigo el recorrido de su vista y me encuentro con que está contemplando las estrellas. Cómo me gustaba contemplarlas con ella y discutir sobre si tenían forma de osa o de cucharón...

_¿Dónde estará? Hace un rato que estoy aquí y no la he visto._ Un suspiro se escapa de ella, mientras sigue contemplando las estrellas. _Supongo que Afrodita se equivocó._

-¿Sabes? Afrodita se enojaría contigo si te oyera hablar así...-susurro justo detrás de ella, mientras observo como su cuerpo se estremece al reconocer mi voz.  
-¿Xena?-pregunta, mientras comienza a voltear.  
-Por favor, no te muevas-susurro acercándome aún más-. Quédate justo así.  
-E... eso que siento...-dice, con la voz embargada de emoción-. ¿Es tu aliento en mi oreja?  
-¿A ti qué te parece?-susurro acercando mi boca aún más a su oreja.  
-Oh, Xena-exclama Gabrielle, echando su cuerpo atrás, buscando el calor del mío. Aunque sé que no es más que un sueño, todo es tan real... Supongo que Afrodita se encargó de que fuera lo más real posible para que los amantes no notaran diferencia; para que aunque sólo fuera en el breve transcurso del sueño, pudieran estar lo más unidos posible.  
-¿Puedes sentirlo, Gabrielle?-le susurro al oído-. ¿Puedes sentir mi aliento en tu oreja?  
-Sí...-responde ella, hablando con dificultad.

Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola, suave pero firmemente.

-¿Puedes sentir mis brazos rodear tu cintura?-digo, mientras paso la palma de la mano por su estómago, en un lento masaje.  
-Sí... Sí que pu... puedo-dice con la voz comenzando a sonar ronca. No puedo evitar sonreír al darme cuenta de lo que le estoy haciendo.

Lleva los brazos hacia atrás y aferra mis caderas con sus manos, tratando de pegarme más a ella; mi cuerpo se estremece ante la sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel. Definitivamente es tan real, que comienzo a dudar de que sea un sueño...  
Acerco mis labios a su cuello y comienzo a besarla lenta y sensualmente.

-¿Puedes sentir mis labios en tu cuello?-susurro contra su suave piel, mientras sigo besándola.  
-Oh, sí-susurra; no necesito que voltee para saber que ha cerrado los ojos. Noto que echa la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras se le escapa un suave quejido-. Xe... Xena.  
-¿Te gusta?-broméo con ella; sé que la respuesta es evidente, a juzgar por el temblor de su cuerpo y por cómo se pega al mío.  
-Sabes que sí-responde ella, mientras noto que remueve una de las manos que tenía sobre mis caderas sólo para capturar la mano que ha estado masajeándole el estómago y llevársela a los labios, besándome la palma-. Te amo, Xena...  
-Te amo, Gabrielle-respondo, con una ola de emoción que comienza en el pecho y se extiende por todo el cuerpo. Lentamente voy volteando su cuerpo, hasta que la tengo de frente.

Me quedo sin aliento, ante la imagen que tengo ante mí. Allí está la razón de mi vida, la luz de mi existencia; allí está, con las mejillas encendidas y sus ojos verdes oscurecidos de deseo. No puedo evitar alzar una mano y acariciarle el rostro, a lo que noto que sus ojos se cierran y de su boca se escapa un suspiro.

-Gabrielle...-susurro, subiendo una mano por su cuello, y tocando su suave y corto pelo-. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando sentir tu calor... te amo tanto.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas: lágrimas de emoción, de dicha, de alegría... Gabrielle, abre lentamente sus ojos y veo que trata de hablar, pero sólo puede mirarme mientras también sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-Xena, yo... yo...-susurra, sin que las palabras consigan salir de su garganta; yo tampoco puedo hablar, siento mi corazón tan lleno de amor y de felicidad, que no deja pasar las palabras. Supongo que a ella le pasa lo mismo; no las necesitamos, nunca las hemos necesitado... siempre hemos podido decirnos cosas que nuestras bocas no podían sólo con una mirada o con un gesto, ahora lo sé... Decido seguir a mi corazón, dejando que los actos digan lo que las palabras no pueden.

Lentamente remuevo la mano que ha estado acariciándole el pelo hasta su cara y comienzo a secarle las lágrimas. Ella hace lo mismo, y siento que poco a poco la distancia entre nuestros rostros se va acortando cada vez más y más. La miro cuando mis labios se hallan a escasos centímetros de los de ella y noto que ha cerrado los ojos y su respiración se ha vuelto agitada. Subo de nuevo la mano hasta alcanzar su nuca, ella hace lo mismo y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Te amo-susurro contra sus labios antes de unirlos a los míos en un suave beso que poco a poco se va incrementando. La realidad de besar a Gabrielle por primera vez supera con creces mis fantasías más salvajes; y no se puede expresar la dicha que siento cuando ella me corresponde con la misma pasión. Sus labios son como de algodón, tan suaves que me vuelven loca... Tiene una mano en mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura, en un intento de mantenerme lo más cerca posible. Noto que entreabre sus labios, invitándome a entrar, y yo no me hago de rogar: mi lengua se introduce en su boca y me encuentro con la suya que viene a su encuentro, con el mismo ímpetu y pasión que la mía. Lo que comenzó como un beso suave se ha transformado en una serie de besos largos y húmedos que nos hacen emitir gemidos ahogados que, a mí por lo menos, me excitan cada vez más. Noto que rompe el beso jadeando en busca de aire; abro los ojos y me encuentro con los suyos que me miran con una pasión y entrega tales que me embargan de felicidad. Éste es uno de esos momentos que desearía poder congelar en el tiempo... que durara para siempre...  
-Yo...-dice con dificultad, a causa de la falta de aire; la tranquilizo con la mirada y continúa-. Yo también te amo...

Nuestros labios se buscan de nuevo, pero ésta vez las manos acompañan a nuestra mutua exploración, se vuelven más osadas. Al pasar mi mano por su costado, acariciando la suave piel, noto que se estremece y se pega más a mí, buscando más contacto; a la vez, ella acaricia mis muslos, pasando una mano por debajo de las tiras de cuero, mientras la otra me sigue sujetando la nuca, en un intento de mantenerme tan pegada a ella como puede. La sensación de su mano acariciando mis muslos, es maravillosa.  
Me dejo llevar por una oleada de pasión incontrolable y la estrecho contra mí con más fuerza, sin abandonar en ningún momento sus labios. A ambas se nos escapan mutuos gemidos, que quedan ahogados por nuestras bocas unidas.  
Nos separamos, jadeantes, intentando recobrar el aliento, aunque seguimos estrechamente abrazadas. Nuestros ojos se pierden en nosotras mismas; de repente, noto que Gabrielle desvía la mirada hacia los petates para luego regresar a mis ojos, con una deliciosa y provocativa sonrisa.  
Ambas nos recostamos sobre las mantas y quedamos mirándonos de costado. Gabrielle levanta una mano y acaricia mi rostro, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Llevo tanto tiempo deseando esto, amor mío-susurra, acercándose a mi oído, lo que me hace estremecer-. Tanto tiempo...  
-Gabrielle...-no puedo evitar un gemido cuando baja y me besa en el cuello, y luego sube cubriendo de besos la garganta, la quijada, el rostro, hasta alcanzar el sensible lóbulo de mi oreja-. Oh, Gabrielle...  
-¿Mmmm?-murmura, muy ocupada pellizcando el lóbulo, suavemente con los dientes.

Poco a poco ha ido quedando sobre mí; me excita tanto sentir su peso sobre mí que apenas puedo pensar. Siento sus manos moviéndose veloces, mientras su boca sigue ocupada, liberando los enganches de mi armadura, hasta que sólo me queda la fina camisa de lino que llevo debajo. Mientras tanto tengo una mano en su espalda, acariciándola arriba y abajo, y otra en su costado. Ésta última sube hasta alcanzar uno de sus senos, por encima del top, y masajearlo suavemente pero con firmeza. Se le escapa un profundo gemido, al tiempo que arquea la espalda y libera mi lóbulo de su deliciosa tortura. La miro, y me quedo extasiada, al verla ahí con el rostro encendido de pasión; tiene los ojos cerrados y se ha atrapado el labio inferior con los dientes.  
Incapaz de controlarme ruedo quedando yo sobre ella.

-Gabrielle, te amo tanto...-susurro sobre sus labios, pero en vez de besarlos como ella espera, bajo aún más y la beso en el cuello.  
-Oh, Xena...-gime y noto que trata de liberar mi cuerpo de la camisa de lino, pero no lo consigue-. Por favor, quítate esto; quiero sentirte...  
-Lo que tú desees, amor mío-me incorporo, quedando sentada sobre sus caderas y retiro la camisa, quedando abandonada junto a mi armadura-. ¿Mejor así?  
-Mucho mejor-responde, con una mirada de deseo que me hace estremecer. La mano que descansaba en mi cintura sube hasta alcanzar uno de mis senos.  
-Ga... Gabrielle-digo con dificultad a causa de la maravillosa sensación. Gabrielle se incorpora y, sin apartar la mano de mi seno, me besa en el cuello. Luego, comienza a succionar la piel de un lado del cuello, alternando la succión con suaves besos y pasadas con la lengua. La mano que me ha estado acariciando el seno, se centra ahora en el pezón, capturándolo con el pulgar e índice.  
-Ah... Ah... Gabrielle... Ah-se me escapan gemidos de puro placer, no sé cuánto más pueda soportar...

Lentamente la aparto de mí; me mira sorprendida. _¿Habré hecho algo mal? Quizás he sido un poco brusca..._

-Oh, no, mi amor-me apresuro a tranquilizarla-. Lo cierto, es que todo lo que hacías me... me gustaba...  
-¿De verdad?-me mira, con una sonrisa orgullosa. Le doy la respuesta besándola profundamente.  
-Pero no creerás que voy a dejar que te diviertas tú sola, ¿verdad?-digo, mientras mis manos suben acariciando su espalda hasta alcanzar el top que logro soltar quedando abandonado junto con mi ropa y armadura.

Ahora es mi mano la que sube hasta alcanzar uno de sus senos y acariciar suavemente el pezón con el pulgar.

-Xe... Xena...-gime Gabrielle, arqueándose ligeramente hacia atrás.  
-Tantas noches soñé con tenerte entre mis brazos...-susurro en su oído, mientras con las palmas de las manos le masajeo los pezones. La oigo gemir y se pega a mí para besarnos apasionadamente.  
-Tantas noches soñé con estar entre tus brazos...-susurra contra mis labios, mientras una de sus manos sube y baja lentamente por mi espalda y la otra me acaricia el rostro.  
-Gabrielle...-sin poder contenerme la voy tumbando sobre las mantas poco a poco quedando encima de ella. La oigo gemir de placer al sentir mi peso sobre su cuerpo. Por un momento pienso en preguntarle si está segura, si es lo que realmente quiere... aunque se trate de un sueño, todo es tan real; demasiado real... No obstante, al ver su rostro no capto ningún atisbo de duda, sino todo lo contrario: me mira no sólo con deseo, sino con un amor tan profundo que nunca pude imaginar que existiera algo así... y menos que pudiera sentir un sentimiento como éste en mi propia alma.  
-Xena...-susurra Gabrielle y cierra los ojos al sentir mi aliento sobre uno de sus senos. La beso tiernamente sobre el pezón, y noto cómo arquea la espalda para incrementar el contacto. Lentamente, con la punta de la lengua, rozo el pezón.  
-Oh, Xena...-gime Gabrielle. Aprisiono el pezón con los labios y comienzo a succionar suavemente, acariciando la punta con la lengua; mientras, con el pulgar e índice de la mano masajeo suavemente el otro pezón-. ¡Ooh, Xena...! ¡Ooh, sí...!

Al oírla gemir, escuchar los susurros con mi nombre en sus labios, sentirla estremecerse con cada caricia mía... me hacen sentir más plena y dichosa de lo que podrían hacer todo el poder y las riquezas del mundo juntos.  
Lentamente, mis caricias y besos se van desplazando hacia abajo. Al llegar al inicio de su short, me entretengo besando su ombligo e introduciendo la lengua un par de veces en él mientras con las manos voy bajándole el short y la ropa interior. Este acto recibe como recompensa un delicioso y profundo gemido de mi amor; me demoro un poco más de lo previsto sólo por volver a oírlo.  
Alzo la vista para ver a mi amor y no puedo evitar tragar saliva ante la imagen que tengo ante mí. Ahí está con los ojos cerrados, con las mejillas encendidas de pasión y los labios entreabiertos de deseo, respirando agitadamente. Abre los ojos al notar la interrupción de mis caricias, y me mira; tiene los ojos oscurecidos de deseo, pero a la vez tan brillantes y profundos como una esmeralda, y no puedo evitar perderme en ellos.

-¿Xena...?-pregunta ella, al notar mi mirada fija en ella.  
-Gabrielle, ¿estás...?-no puedo evitarlo, aunque sólo se trate de un sueño, debo saberlo... jamás haría nada que ella no quisiera.  
-Estoy segura, Xena-responde antes de que pueda terminar mi pregunta; nunca dejará de sorprenderme lo bien compenetradas que estamos; siempre sabemos lo que la otra quiere o piensa, simplemente con un gesto, una mirada o una frase a medias-. Deseo ser tuya, Xena, y de nadie más... Te amo.  
-Y yo deseo ser tuya, Gabrielle, tuya para siempre-respondo, a la vez que siento una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla-. Yo también te amo.

Con estas palabras cubro la distancia que me separa de ella, y beso suavemente el inicio de su sexo. Gime mi nombre y yo cierro los ojos, perdiéndome en ella.

-Aaaahh... Xena....-noto sus manos posarse sobre mi cabeza, a la vez que arquea la espalda hacía mí, cuando introduzco mi lengua en ella. Noto que empieza a mecer sus caderas con un ritmo lento al principio, que poco a poco se va incrementando-. Te... te amo... Ammmhhh... Oh, cuánto te amo.

Sus palabras y sus gemidos, me excitan cada vez más lo cual implica más ímpetu en mis movimientos. De pronto, siento que tira de mí hasta que tengo su rostro debajo del mío; me mira, con el suyo repleto de pasión y me besa apasionadamente.

-Lo siento-se disculpa-. No pude contener mis ganas de besarte.  
-No te disculpes, amor-le respondo, mientras cubro uno de sus senos con mi mano-. Además, yo tampoco deseaba que terminase tan pronto.  
-Yo, no...-pero se interrumpe, ahogando las palabras con un gemido cuando siente mi otra mano acariciar delicadamente su sexo.  
-Te ves más hermosa que nunca...-susurro, contra su piel, mientras la beso dulcemente.  
-Xena... por favor-gime, con los ojos casi cerrados.  
-¿Qué es lo que deseas, mi amor?-susurro en su oído, antes de capturar su lóbulo con mis labios.  
-Te deseo a ti... Por favor, Xena-sus palabras me hacen estremecer por la intensidad de amor y deseo que hay en ellas. Lentamente introduzco dos dedos en su cálido interior. Siento sus paredes contraerse y apresar mis dedos y no puedo evitar un gemido por la agradable sensación.  
-Aaahh... Xe...-no termina de decir mi nombre pues apreso sus labios con los míos en un largo y profundo beso. Comienzo a introducir y sacar mis dedos lenta y profundamente, sin dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos están cerrados y de sus labios salen multitud de gemidos entremezclados con mi nombre y deliciosos "te amo".

Por sus movimientos y gemidos sé que se halla cerca del final. Quiero darle aún más placer, así que sin dejar de penetrarla bajo por su cuerpo creando un camino de besos, hasta alcanzar de nuevo su sexo.

-¡Xena!-grita mi nombre cuando mis labios apresan su clítoris, suave pero firmemente, y lo acaricio delicadamente con la lengua; acelero las acometidas al penetrarla, conforme sus caderas me lo piden. Mientras, mi otra mano sube por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar uno de sus senos y masajearlo amorosamente-. Ooohhh, síii... Oh, por favor no te... aaahhh... no te detengas...

Sus manos se hallan otra vez sobre mi cabeza, apretándome contra ella todo lo que pueden. Ahora sus caderas apenas se posan sobre las mantas con cada movimiento de éstas. Sé que está al borde así que acelero tanto la succión sobre su clítoris como el movimiento de mis dedos en su interior.

-Aaaahhhh... Xenaaa... Aaaahhhh-noto que su cuerpo se pone rígido, su espalda se arquea formando un arco sobre las mantas, sus caderas alcanzan un ritmo frenético y un auténtico río de fuego líquido corre por su entrepierna-. ¡Xena! ¡Oooohhh, Xenaaaaa!

Su cuerpo cae sobre las mantas, sin fuerzas. Antes de volver a subir por su cuerpo, le doy un último y delicado beso logrando un gemido entrecortado de Gabrielle.  
Me quedo, simplemente observándola en silencio, hasta que abre los ojos y me mira. Trata de hablar, pero aún tiene la respiración demasiado agitada.

-Shhh, mi amor-susurro contra sus labios, antes de darle un suave beso-. Tómate tu tiempo... ya habrá tiempo para hablar.

Noto que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras, mi amor?-pregunto, sintiendo que se me encoge el estómago-. ¿Te hice daño? ¿o acaso te arrepientes?  
-No... no, mi amor-susurra con dificultad, mientras acaricia mi rostro-. Es sólo que soy muy feliz... nunca creí que podríamos volver a estar juntas, y menos de esta forma... No cambiaría este momento por nada.  
-Yo tampoco lo cambiaría, mi vida-susurro yo, sintiendo las lágrimas aflorar de nuevo a mis ojos.

Nos quedamos unos minutos simplemente abrazadas, disfrutando del calor de nuestros cuerpos juntos.

-¿Xena?-susurra Gabrielle.  
-Dime, amor-respondo incorporándome ligeramente para mirarla a los ojos.  
-Nunca... nunca había sentido nada como esto-dice Gabrielle, mirándome a los ojos.  
-¿Ni siquiera lo sentiste con... con Pérdicas?-siento que se me quiebra la voz ante la amargura de ese recuerdo.  
-Xena... me casé con Pérdicas porque sentía que me necesitaba y...-duda unos segundos antes de proseguir-... y porque estaba enamorada de ti.  
-Gabrielle...-susurro sintiendo de pronto que las palabras se negaban a llegar a mi boca.  
-Estaba enamorada de ti, Xena-prosigue Gabrielle, y cierra los ojos con dolor-; y ése sentimiento dolía demasiado... temía no poder seguir ocultándolo.  
-Gabrielle, lo siento-susurro, bajando la mirada-; si... si te lo hubiera dicho...  
-Yo... quería decírtelo; pero tenía tanto miedo de...-veo una lágrima solitaria deslizarse por su mejilla. Me inclino y beso esa lágrima.  
-Yo también temía perderte, amor mío-susurro acariciando su rostro con la mano-. Perdóname por hacerte recordar todo eso...  
-Xena... no hay nada que perdonar-responde Gabrielle, sonriendo entre lágrimas.  
-Si te sirve de consuelo-prosigo-, yo también estaba enamorada de ti.  
-Lo sé-responde Gabrielle, elevando una mano para acariciar mi rostro-; ahora lo sé... Ahora lo sabemos, eso es lo único que importa.  
-Es lo único que importa para mí-susurro contra sus labios, antes de tomarlos con los míos.

El fuego de una pasión que parecía extinta, volvió a prenderse con la misma intensidad que el aceite al contacto con el fuego. Así me siento yo cuando estoy cerca de ella, cuando veo sus ojos color de esmeralda mezclarse con el frío hielo de los míos... cuando siento el tacto de su piel, su calor, su sabor; así me siento, como el aceite al contacto con el fuego.  
Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de cuándo he acabado debajo de ella. La miro, sorprendida por esa pasión que no le conocía; la sorpresa es evidente en mis ojos, porque me mira y me sonríe seductoramente.

-¿No pretenderías llevarte toda la diversión?-pregunta, enarcando una ceja-. ¿Verdad?

No llego a responder, pues siento mis labios apresados por los suyos en un beso que poco a poco se va incrementando.  
De pronto mis labios no encuentran otra cosa que la brisa nocturna. Abro los ojos buscando a mi amor, y casi en el mismo instante vuelven a cerrarse cuando siento unos suaves labios besando mi cuello.

-Oh, Gabrielle...-susurro, echando la cabeza a un lado... facilitándole el acceso. Siento sus dientes, pellizcar delicadamente mi cuello; siento su lengua, acariciando suavemente la misma zona.

Se me escapa un gemido cuando una de sus manos alcanza mi seno y comienza a masajearlo, amorosamente.  
Sus labios siguen su exploración y suben hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de mi oreja

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto he deseado tenerse así?-susurra contra éste, antes de apresarlo entre sus dientes; se me escapa su nombre en un gemido-. ¿Sólo para mí?

Siento que me separa las piernas con su rodilla, ubicando su muslo contra mi sexo. En ese mismo instante, pierdo toda capacidad de razonamiento; sólo puedo gemir, incluso más alto que antes, y elevar las caderas buscando un contacto más pleno.  
Gabrielle continúa con su boca la exploración por mi cuerpo. Siento mi respiración atraparse en la garganta, cuando noto su aliento contra mi pecho. De pronto, siento su lengua rozar titubeante mi pezón y no puedo evitar gemir su nombre.  
Su nombre se escapa de mis labios una y otra vez mientras siento la placentera succión sobre mi pezón. No necesito verla para saber que está sonriendo... no podría aunque quisiera; mis ojos se niegan a abrirse, sus caricias embargan todos mis sentidos, me arrebatan la razón...  
De nuevo vuelvo a sentir sus labios contra los míos, siento su lengua entrar en mi boca y danzar junto a la mía.

-Te amo, Xena-susurra contra mis labios, entre besos cortos y profundos-. Te amo tanto...

Me obligo a abrir los ojos, y noto que se pierden en los suyos. Siento su mano deslizarse por mi cuerpo, acariciando mi estómago, hasta alcanzar los suaves rizos. Noto que mi cuerpo se estremece, anticipándose al placer. Siempre había soñado con esto, había imaginado una y mil veces como sería ser amada por ella... pero no estaba en absoluto preparada para esto. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que mi Gabrielle podría ser tan apasionada...

-Gabrielle...-gimo su nombre al sentir la suave caricia, mis caderas se alzan por voluntad propia buscando su contacto-. Por favor...  
-¿Qué es lo que deseas mi amor?-pregunta Gabrielle, usando mis mismas palabras.

Quiero responder, de verdad que sí; pero su mero contacto sobre mi piel ya hace que me resulte difícil hacer llegar las palabras a mi boca... No puedo hablar, sólo gemir.  
Incapaz de encontrar mi voz, bajo mi mano hasta alcanzar la suya y la guío justo hasta el lugar donde más la necesito. Todo esto sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Ella entiende mi muda súplica y decide darme el contacto que tanto ansío.  
¿Cómo podría describir lo que sentí al sentirla amándome? ¿Cómo podría describir lo que sentí al amarla? Podría decir, que por fin me encontraba completa... pero no sería cierto; me sentí completa, desde el mismo día en que la conocí... desde el mismo momento en que me dijo que yo era su familia y yo le dije que ella era la mía... Fue algo más que eso. Sentí que por fin estábamos juntas... juntas de verdad; que habíamos fortalecido un lazo, ya fuerte de por sí, que nadie ni nada podría romper; ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra.  
Intento mirar sus ojos, aunque cada acometida de sus dedos en mi interior, me obliga a cerrarlos. Intento transmitir en una mirada todo lo que estoy sintiendo, todo lo que la amo. Ella me sonríe, bajando su cabeza y yo tomo golosamente sus labios con los míos.  
Con una mano tomo su nuca, impidiéndole apartarse. Mientras, la otra viaja por su cuerpo hasta encontrar el centro de su ser. Necesito sentirla mía, necesito que seamos una... un solo cuerpo.  
Gabrielle gime mi nombre, y me mira sorprendida al sentir la titubeante caricia sobre su sexo.

-Xena...-gime mi nombre a la vez que cierra sus ojos y arquea la espalda-. Oh, Xena...  
-Gabrielle-susurro yo al tiempo que me incorporo para besarla-. Te amo.

Ambas nos acomodamos una frente a la otra, mientras proseguimos la exploración de nuestros cuerpos.

-Aaaahhh... Xena-Gabrielle rodea con un brazo mi cuello, atrayéndome hacia un ardiente beso. Nuestras caderas se mueven al compás de nuestras acometidas.  
-Aahhh, Ga-bri-elle-se me escapa un gemido cuando acelera el movimiento de sus dedos en mi interior. No creo que pueda aguantar mucho más.

Nuestras frentes están casi juntas, nos miramos; puedo ver el amor y el placer juntos en sus ojos, y ella debe verlos también en los míos porque me sonríe.  
Me noto al borde, a punto de caer por el precipicio; me echo hacia delante y capturo sus labios con los míos al tiempo que acelero las acometidas dentro de ella.  
Siento una poderosa ola de liberación que me sacude entera y me aferro a ella. Nuestras frentes están pegadas y nuestro aliento se entremezcla en jadeantes bocanadas de aire. Siento su cuerpo estremecerse al igual que el mío, nuestras miradas se cruzan antes de fundirnos en un ansioso beso.  
El temblor de nuestros cuerpos prosigue aún cuando caemos sin fuerzas sobre las mantas. Somos incapaces de movernos ni un ápice. Toda la pasión liberada ha barrido nuestras fuerzas como las olas del mar harían con un castillo de arena que alguien hubiera construido demasiado cerca de la orilla.  
Tras unos minutos recupero el suficiente aliento como para apartarme y mirarla. Aún tiene los ojos cerrados, pero su respiración es más relajada.

-¿Gabrielle?-susurro su nombre; de repente me veo sumergida en un mar de brillante esmeralda. Siento una mano acariciar mi rostro y unos labios rozar los míos en un leve beso.  
-Xena-susurra contra mis labios-, te amo.  
-Te amo también-susurro, devolviéndole el beso.

Nos acomodamos de costado; cubro nuestros cuerpos con las mantas y rodeo el cuerpo de Gabrielle, que se pega a mí acomodando su cabeza contra mi pecho. Siento un leve beso contra éste y la estrecho con más fuerza. Quisiera poder estar siempre así con ella, poder protegerla de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que yo misma le he causado.  
Siento que su respiración se hace más relajada, signo inequívoco de que comienza a dormirse. Cierro los ojos, con pesar, consciente de que la próxima vez que nos veamos ya no podré estrecharla entre mis brazos como ahora, ni podré sentir su pelo cosquilleándome en mi cara... pero siento cierto alivio al pensar que todas las noches serán para nosotras, sólo para nosotras...

¿FIN? O ¿Sólo el comienzo?


End file.
